In the pocket a sphere, In the sphere
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto suddenly finds a strange sphere in his pocket. He grabs it and a sudden beam of light envelopes him. He wakes up in another, strange, fantastic world... Naruto Crossover story! NarutoX? Please, FLAME ME! I DESERVE IT! DISCONTINUED
1. A new world

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character from both the mangas/anime.

"Talking"

'Thought'

Prologue

A dark room. A unique light. Four strange figures, which not seems human. A fifth one, covered by a dark hood, was floating into the air.

"More energy! More energy! We must do it!"

Suddenly an enormous flash of light filled the room, and then the light in the middle of the room disappeared. The floating man landed, and if one could've seen his face, he could've seen his mischievous smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was training from hours, practicing a new jutsu. But even he has a limit, and then he collapsed to the ground. He's panting hardly. He's staring at the sky, looking at the clouds… One had the form of a lizard. Strange… Another one of a chicken… Then he closed his eyes, to take some rest. Only after a few minutes he noticed something in his right pocket. He grabbed it with the right hand, and placed it in front of his face. It was a strange sphere he was completely blue, and seemed like shining at the sunlight. A writing on it. Naruto read it.

"Kyu… Kyuubi?"

And then, it happened. An enormous beam of light flashed from the sphere, and enveloped his entire body. Naruto felt like his body being compressed and closed into something stretch. The pain… Was enormous. He screamed like he had never done before, then he lost consciousness. In the training area there was no more sign of Naruto or the sphere. It was the beginning…

**In the pocket, a sphere. In the sphere…**

**Chapter1: A new world**

Pain. Darkness. Pain. More darkness. That's all Naruto felt for long. Then he opened his eyes and raised his head. It was in a hospital bed. No problem. He has been a couple of times into the hospital. But there was something… Different. Like all was… More modern. He rose from the bed and reached the window of his room. And then he gasped.

"I think I'm not in Konoha anymore."

Actually, he though he wasn't in the elemental countries anymore. Before him stood enormous buildings, which were far different from the ones in Konoha. All full of glass and steel… And in the streets the people were wearing strange clothes and strange vehicles were running for the streets, emitting strange sounds… Then Naruto turned around when he heard the sound of the door opening. A nurse, with blond hair, at least twenty, entered his room.

"Oh. Glad you're awake! I'll call the doctor for the check-up! On your bedside table there's some food. See you later."

And then she disappeared into the hospital hallway. Naruto looked at the food. He had seen the food before, but not the utensils. No more sticks, but strange-looking metal things. Naruto took one with a large round point. He thought he was used to eat liquid things, and so he began to eat the soup. It was not bad. Not good as ramen, but better than the usual hospital food. After fifteen minutes, the nurse came back with a doctor, with a pair of round glasses and a beard. He seated on a stool in front of Naruto's bed, smiling.

"Well, how do you fell, youngster?"

"Ehm… Fine, thanks. Can… Can you understand me?"

"What? Of course I understand what you're saying. You made us worrying. A couple of hikers found you on the hill outside the city yesterday night, pretty beaten up. It's a miracle you're capable to stand after a day. And you don't have neither one of the burns which you had before…"

"Really? Now, could you please tell me where… ! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

Naruto stood up on his bed, frightened at the sight of an enormous living being. It was a rose strange creature, with the form of an egg. He also had a pouch in which rested an egg, and on his head a nurse hat was placed.

"Uh? What's the matter? Have you never seen a Chansey, before?"

"NO!"

"Uh? Boy, don't you know what a Pokemon is?"

"POKEWHAT!"

"! Oh my gosh! This is amnesia! Chansey, use your Sing attack! We must see his encephal…"

"Attack! WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT THING TO DO! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Naruto jumped from his bed and outside the window, crushing it in pieces. Then he started to dash down on the windows. The doctor and the nurse stared in awe at him. Naruto landed in the middle of the street, and the crew turned to him. Suddenly, he heard something coming from behind. One of those strange things with four wheels, which was about to hit him. Naruto jumped and surpassed it, between the screams of the crew of people. He dashed for the streets, and then turned in an alley.

"Phew… Now I should be…"

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"AAAAAAH!"

Naruto jumped into the air and landed behind a trash can. He looked upon the cover. In front of him stood a man with white hair, wearing a red pullover, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers under a white coat.

"…"

"What are you doing in a hospital robe?"

"Eh? Ah!"

"Eheheh… Do you need help?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fifteen minutes, the most of them trying to persuade Naruto that the enormous rose thing was only a nurse, like the cute girl with the rose hair tied in two tails. Naruto seated in what the man called a Pokemon Center, in front of him the man.

"How do you fell?"

"Better. The worst part was convincing my self that a Chan… Chian…"

"A Chansey. How come you don't know what a Pokemon is?"

"Well… In my world there aren't any of them…"

"What? Your world?"

"Yeah. Actually… I think I ended up into another world."

Naruto started telling to the strange looking man about his world, shinobi, elemental countries, jutsus, and after an hour trying to wake him up from the effect of the Sexy no Jutsu, he told him about the incident of the sphere.

"Hmmm… So, you ended up here…"

"Yeah… I don't know how…"

"Hmmm… Well, I can assure you that there are no others shinobi in this world."

"By the way, what's your name? And what are Pokemon?"

"Well, my name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon. For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokemon as a profession."

"So… Pokemon are fighters?"

"Yeah. I could say they can even match you shinobi! Eheheh…"

"Sigh… What I can do?"

"Well… I would suggest you… Uh?"

Suddenly an enormous explosion is heard from the next room. Naruto and Prof.Oak immediately stood up, and saw Miss Joey unconscious on the floor and the wall destroyed by an enormous Cat-like robot. Three shadows stood on top of it, laughing like mad, two humans and a strange cat.

"Who are you!"

"Oh, no… Not them…"

"Prepare for trouble." "Make it double." "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jesse." "James." "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

The first part of the poem has be declared by a girl with incredible long purple hair and a boy with long blue hair, holding a rose in his hand, both dressing a strange with dress, with the opportune changes for sex, with an enormous "R" mark on the chest. The last part of the poem has been declared by a strange cat with a coin on his forehead. Naruto stared at them like the first time he saw Anko at the Chunin exam.

"Prof.Oak… Pokemon can talk human language?"

"No. That Meowth is the only Pokemon I've ever seen talking English."

"What a bunch of weirdoes…"

"Yeah… And the incredible thing is that they keep on pop up and get their ass kicked all the times…"

"HEY! WE'RE HERE, YOU KNOW!"

"Leave them to me! Cacnea, go!"

Suddenly the young man took a strange ball, red and white, and tossed it towards them. Suddenly, the ball opened and a beam of white light popped out of it, and a Cactus-like thing, with eyes and a mouth appeared before the eyes of Naruto.

"What the…"

"Cacnea! Pin Missile!"

Suddenly the Cactus like thing tossed hundred of strange glowing needles at the two of them. Naruto grabbed Oak by the waist, and jumped away, dodging the attack, but a few needles reached Naruto's leg. The two landed near the unconscious Nurse Joey and the Chansey was trying to wake her up. Naruto felt the pain at the leg.

"Damn… I can't fight, like this…"

"Human stands no chances versus Pokemon… That's why we began to train them. To defend ourselves from the wild ones with trained ones. But some people began to use them for evil things, like stealing others Pokemon… Now, Naruto, choose. Fire, Grass or Water?"

"Eh!"

In the meanwhile, Cacnea was embracing his master, making him shouting and crying in pain.

"Answer me! Fire, Grass or Water!"

"Eeeeehr…" 'Fire and Grass remembers me too much of home, so…' "Water!"

"Ok! Take this!"

"Uh?"

Oak took another strange ball from his pocket, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at it like charmed.

"This is a Poke Ball, a container for Pokemon. Touch the small button to enlarge it. Then toss it high into the air and call for the name of your Pokemon."

"And what is the name of this Pokemon!"

"Mudkip!"

"Ok! Go, Mudkip!"

Naruto did as told, and the enlarged Poke Ball flew high in the air, and suddenly opened and released a beam of light. Before Naruto stood a strange blue little thing, walking on four legs, with no nose and with fins.

"This… This is a Pokemon?"

"Mudkip!"

"Tsk! You've never seen a Pokemon? Cacnea, Pin Missile!"

Another blast of needles flew towards Naruto and his Pokemon. Instinctively, Naruto ordered Mudkip around.

"Mudkip, dodge to the left!"

Mudkip jumped to his left, dodging the blast of needle. Prof.Oak looked smiling at the fight.

"Naruto, use his attacks! Use Tackle!"

"Ah? Ok. Mudkip! Tackle!"

Mudkip rushed at Cacnea, and hit him with the head, sending him flying towards his master, and the both of them towards their robot.

"James, you idiot!"

"Cacnea! Pin Missile!"

"Do you know only that attack!"

"Naruto! Make him use the Water Gun!"

"Ok! Mudkip! Jump and use water gun!"

Mudkip jumped high in the air, dodging the blast of needles, and then spurted out of the mouth an enormous jet of water, which hit the strange group, making him fly high in the air.

"Beaten…"

"By a complete…"

"Amateur…"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLEEEEEE!"

And the disappeared in a sparkle of light, while Mudkip landed newly on the floor. Naruto was still in awe. Then he tossed his fist high in the air, saying…

"Yeeeeeah! We kick ass, Mudkip!"

"Mudkip-Mud!"

The little Pokemon tackled Naruto, sending him on the floor. Naruto was laughing, trying to elude his effusions. Prof.Oak smiled warmly. This boy remembered so much of himself when he was young, and of some youngsters he knew too well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, someone came to investigate and to fix the wall of the PokeCenter. In the meanwhile, Prof.Oak bought Naruto some clothes and accessories. He was now wearing a pair of dark green pants, worn upon a pair of spandex black trousers, a dark green T-Shirt with a Red "Y" on it, a pair of red and green sneakers and a light green headband, along with a shoulder-belt bag. (Note: He's dressed like the main character in Pokemon Emerald.)

"Wooow! Can I really take those clothes!"

"If you prefer to walk in hospital robe…"

"Hehehe… Ah! I must return your Mudkip…"

"No, Naruto. Now it's yours."

"Eh? But…"

"You'll need it. You know, I was saying, if you want to discover something about what happened to you, you should travel. And to travel, you must have Pokemon to defend yourself. I saw your fight. You and Mudkip are an incredible team. And he immediately got affectionate to you. You have some skills, I should say."

"…Why are you doing this much for me, Prof?"

"… Because I can see in you power and a bright future. Believe me, Naruto: Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold."

"…"

Naruto gazed at the floor, biting his lower lip. This guy remembered him so much of Sandaime Ojii-san. The old man got killed three years ago, but still had a special place in the heart of all the leaf nins. Naruto raised his head, smiling at the man.

"Ok! Thanks, prof!"

"Ahahah! Call me Oak. Then, take some Poke-Balls and these two things."

Prof.Oak handed over to Naruto six little spheres and two strange things. A red thin one and a large orange one.

"What are those things?"

"The red one is the Pokedex. It allows you to see the data of all the Pokemon you see and catch. The other one is a Pokenav. Is very useful. It's like a mobile phone, and has a map of the world on it. They're simple to use."

"Ok… But, where are we, now?"

"Ah, right! We are at Oldale Town! I suggest you to head to Petalburg City. There you'll find a gym. Ask for Norman, the Gym Leader. He will tell you about the Pokemon League."

"The Pokemon League?"

"Yes. There's a Pokemon League in each region. This is the region of Hoen. Defeating the Gym Leader, you obtain badges and more people starts to know you. The more powerful you begin, the more information you obtain. It works like this, here."

"Ok. Thanks, prof.Oak! Farewell!"

"Goodbye, Naruto!"

The young shinobi rushed out of the city into the route, unaware that "a world of dreams and adventures" was now waiting for him.

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto begins his journey! And on the road, he meets someone… Stay tuned!


	2. The loser

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character from both the mangas/anime.

"Talking"

'Thought'

Let's answer the reviews!

**Senoid: **DEEPLY DISTURBED! DEEPLY DISTURBED!

**Logger456: **Thanks for the tips. I'll treasure them!

**-: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"_Ok. Thanks, prof.Oak! Farewell!"_

"_Goodbye, Naruto!"_

_The young shinobi rushed out of the city into the route, unaware that "a world of dreams and adventures" was now waiting for him._

**In the pocket, a sphere. In the sphere…**

**Chapter2: The loser**

"Uhm… So, another time: Tackle, Water Gun, Growl and Mud-Slap, for now…"

Naruto was walking into the forest, consulting his Pokedex. Naruto has never been interested in reading and memorizing things, but now that world was much more interesting than boring story classes. Also, his Mudkip was resting on his shoulders. Naruto remembered what happened with the sphere, and even if for Pokemon it was no painful to be closed into the Pokeballs, he still was at discomfort, thinking about Mudkip in there… While he was walking, he heard something from behind the bushes.

"Uh? What the…"

"Sigh… I'm such an idiot…"

"Cacneaaaa…"

Naruto moved towards there, while Mudkip dropped from his shoulders. Naruto pushed the bush out of way, and there he saw him. It was the weirdo who fought with him the day before. It was on his knees, looking into the water of a small lake, a sad expression on his face. His cactus-like Pokemon was sad as well and was looking at his commiserating-himself master. Naruto noticed something different in his clothes. The enormous "R" on his shirt had been ripped off, revealing the black shirt underneath.

"Don't try to comfort me, Cacnea… I'm a loser, and you know it well. Maybe I should free you…"

"Cacnea! Cacnea-Cac!"

Naruto thought that this guy remembered him so much of himself, after failing his ninja academy graduation tests. He had never thought about himself as a loser, like the other said, but after failing three times in a row, maybe they were right, he had supposed. And what took out him from that hell? Iruka-sensei. So, he decided to have a talk with him.

"Hey. Something wrong?"

"Uh? Ah, that's you… Can I ask you to finish me? I was deeply meditating suicide, but…"

"First, tell me what happened. And where are your friends?"

"… Friends, you say?"

_Flashback_

"_How could you lose with a complete amateur! From what I heard, he had never seen a Pokemon before! But he still managed to beat the crap out of you!"_

"_I'm… I'm sorry… I got caught by surprise…"_

"_Bullshit! Meowth! I knew it! It had should been a weak point in our team, and finally we found it! You're the weak point!"_

"_But… But…"  
_

"_No but, James! You're a Rocket no more!"_

_And then the only girl of the group grabbed the shirt of James and ripped off the giant "R". James, pushed back, slowly began to fell to the floor, while his world was crushing…_

_End of the flashback_

"And so, here I am, deciding if to suicide or to go back home…"

"Uhm… You have a home? And family?"

"Yeah… A very rich one, indeed…"

"What! Why did you leave, then!"

"… Arranged marriage…"

"Ah. I understood."

"It's not only that… Being the descendent of a rich family, I was like in prison, living there… Do this, act like that, don't go there… I wanted to be free. So, I fled. But I ended up passing out in the snow… So, the Team Rocket took care of me till I was sixteen. Then I started to act as a team with Jessie and Meowth, but then we met that brat and his Pikachu… I don't know if it's misfortune or what, but starting from that day we always ended up like you did to us, flying into the air… And our friendship crumbled…"

"…"

Naruto stared silently at the guy in front of him. From what happened at the PokeCenter, one could say for sure that he was a villain. But… Naruto had come face to face with some of the worst murderers and criminals of his world, and he could judge people: this guy was different.

"Well… Now, talking seriously, what you'll do?"

"Uhmmm… I don't really know… I can't travel alone, because I'm a too week trainer… So, I think I'll go back…"

"Well, then become a better trainer."

"?"

"You just said that. You're weak. But there's no rule which tells that you can't get better. Train yourself as well as your Pokemon, then find your old friends and kick their sorry ass. I did like this, and now I feel much better! And if you're afraid of being alone, travel with me!"

"…"

James stared in awe at the grinning boy in front of him. He looks 15-16 years old, but he talks like a sage. James smirks, thinking about him kicking Meowth and Jessie and making them flight in the nowadays famous "Team-Rocket style."

"Heh… Why not. I've nothing left to lose, so… The risk is worth the try."

"Very well! Now, I bet you don't have a Pokedex."

"Eh? Ehm… No. How did you know?"

"Because the only attack you know for your Pokemon is Pin Missile! He knows other attacks… But you can't know them, without a Pokedex."

"Ehm…"

"Ok. So the first thing we should do, when we reach Petalburg is to take a Pokedex, a Pokenav and a new set of clothes for you. By the way, what's your name?"

"James. And I'm eighteen. So please stop talking like my father."

"Ahahah! Ok… I'm Naruto."

The two shook hands, signing a contract of a to-be-great friendship, while a happy Cacnea played with a yapping Mudkip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a day of travel, James and Naruto reach Petalburg. The city is new to Naruto but not to James, which actually had flown back after being zapped from another Pikachu attack. Ash's crew had to be probably in Rustboro City now, James thought while they were searching for a Pokemon Center. Then, they found them. Fortunately, they had no caused troubles in this PokeCenter, so they can walk in peace. They enter the PokeCenter, where a smiling Joey welcomes them.

"Welcome! How can I help you?"

"Hi! We'd like you to check out our Pokemon, and… Well, that's embarrassing to say… But my friend here got robbed of his Pokedex and got his clothes ruined, so…"

"Oh! Are you ok?"

"Well… Yeah, I'm ok, but I need a new Pokedex and a new set of clothes…"

"Don't worry. Come with me. We have some clothes for you to try."

"EH! I HAVE TO TRY THEM IN FRONT OF YOU! O/O"

"Well… If you want. You seem to have a nice body."

While Joy giggled, James blushed and Naruto was restraining his laughers. James hesitantly followed Joey, while Naruto seated in a couch, waiting for them to finish business of all kinds. Naruto took out a Kunai from his bag, and began playing with it. The place was calm, very calm… Till he heard screams coming from outside. He'd almost cut his middle finger for the surprise.

"I still can't believe you forgot the pant…"

"SCREAM LOUDER, IDIOT!"

"Geez… Hey, guys. Calm down."

"Ash, May: Max is right. Now we are going to the PokeCenter, so keep low your voice."

"Hmph."

"Tsk…"

Then four people entered the PokeCenter. A boy about Naruto's age with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a girl the same age with a red bandana on her head, a brat wearing glasses and a tall guy with sun-tanned skin, who kept his eyes shut all the time. The four, not seeing Nurse Joey, seated on a couch. Naruto looked at them and the continued to play with his kunai.

_Half an hour later_

Naruto got asleep. But he immediately woke up when he heard one of the boys, the sun-tanned one, scream loud…

"I'M IN MISS JOEY ABSTINENCE! AAAARGH!"

"Now it's you that should calm down, Brock… ' "

"You can't understand! There's a PokeCenter but no Miss Joey! Something terrible has happened!"

"Hey. Calm down, over there. Miss Joey is helping my friend."

"Helping?"

Naruto stood up from his couch and approached the one of the group, he seated near the guy with the Pikachu.

"Yeah… He got robbed while I wasn't in sight, and now he has no more Pokedex and his clothes were ruined…

"I understood… By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum. These are Brock, Max and cretin-Vera."

"Thanks for the nice introduction, Ash-bastard…"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya."

I shook the hand of Ash, and caressed his Pikachu.

"Hey. What's that thing that you have there?"

"Uh? Oh, you mean this Kunai. It's a ninja weapon."

"Ninja? You're a ninja?"

"Yeah. I know a lot of cool stuff and techniques. And these are my basic weapons. I recently got a Pokemon, you know." 'Uhmm… If I manage to teach my Pokemon Ninjutsu, it would be great!'

"Techniques? Like what?"

"Well… I can change into another person, for example… Or… Uh?"

We heard the sound of a door opening, and we looked behind. There stood James, with his new clothes. He now was wearing a large pair of jeans, tied with a leather belt, an emerald green T-Shirt with two white stripes which signed horizontally his shoulders, and the white shape of a PokeBall on the right part of the chest. On the T-Shirt he whore a swamp green jacket, very similar to the ones of the Jonins, Naruto thought, and a hat which was the exact reply of Ash's one and a pair of black fingerless gloves. And one more thing, his long hair was now tied in a ponytail. And in one of his pockets, you could see the outline of a Pokedex. Not even the time to say hi, Brock fell on his knees in front of Nurse Joey and grabbed her hands.

"Oh, miss Joey! I missed you so much!"

"Herr… We know each other?"

"No, but my heart has always waited for you! Oh! Your lipstick is almost gone! Let me help you!"

"Ehm… No, thanks… I…"

"But how did you fade your lipsti… C… K?"

All the eyes of the room turned towards James who was blushing like mad, along with Nurse Joey, who finally got free of Brock's grip. On the left angle of his cheeks was a little, almost invisible signs of lipstick. If one doesn't look carefully, he surely misses it. But what the others couldn't miss was the large livid on the right side of his neck, which James immediately covered. Brock felt like a ton of rocks falling on his head, while the others were restraining themselves from laughing. But soon Brock shock turned into rage.

"AAAAAAARGH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey, calm down, Brock!"

"I challenge you to a fight! One Pokemon! The two of us! NOW!"

"Wait! You can't fight into a PokeCenter!"

"Tsk. Right. Then, May, we should use your father gym. COME WITH ME!"

"Ehm… Ok…"

While the group walked for the gym of Petalburg, Naruto whispered something into James ear.

"Are you sure about this, James?"

"It's a good time for me and Cacnea to get better. I probably don't stand a chance, but it will be useful to get experience."

"… That's the mood. But don't think that you're going to lose before losing. That's no good."

"Whatever…"

After half an hour, the two arrived to the Gym of Petalburg, were they were greeted by the father of Max and May, Norman.

"Hi, guys! What are you doing here?"

"WE ARE HERE TO FIGHT! WE NEED A BATTLE GROUND!"

"Ehm… Ok. Come in."

And then they were there. In the Petalburg Gym, with wooden floor, which seems more like a Dojo than a Gym. The referee was going to be Norman. Brock had flames burning in his eyes, while James was determined. The others seated on a bench, waiting for the beginning of the fight. Norman whispered something to the others.

"What has gotten into Brock?"

"The blue haired guy flirted with the nurse Joey of this city, and Brock got angry and challenged him."

"WHAT? That guy actually managed to flirt with a nurse Joey? That's rare…"

"Dad, please…"

"Ah, yeah. This will be a match where you can use only one Pokemon. BrockVS… Versus?"

"James."

"Right, James! Begin!"

"Go, Cacnea!"

"Destroy him, Forretress!"

The two trainers launched their PokeBalls, and Cacnea and a strange shell like thing appeared. Naruto as well as James took out the Pokedex from his pocket, and opened it. Suddenly the image of the Pokemon appeared, and a female voice started talking.

"Forretress, the armour Pokemon. Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside the armour is a total mystery."

'A bug-steel type… This is bad. My Pin Missile will bounce off his hard shell like nothing… But maybe…'

"What a strange act… A Cacnea is clearly at disadvantage with a Forretress… He should have chosen a Fire Pokemon…"

"Ehm… The thing is that… That's his only Pokemon."

"Ahhh… Hey. But to me…"

"Yeah. You're right, Ash… He seems familiar… James… James… Where we have ever met a James?"

"Mah…"

In the meanwhile, the battle started. Forretress tackled Cacnea, who dodged to the left side.

"Forretress, use Spikes!"

"Cacnea, roll and dodge!"

Forretress let out of his shell various makibishi like things, throwing them at Cacnea. Cacnea rotated on himself and jumped to the side, dodging them. Still, now the moving area was reduced.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!"

"Forretress, Rapid Spin!"

Forretress, rotating on himself, deflected all the pins launched by Cacnea. James and Naruto thought the same thing at the same time.

'… Its hard steel shell is more than capable to protect him from Cacnea Pin Missiles, so why Brock made Forretress use the Rapid Spin? … ! Of course! That's his weak point!' "Cacnea! Pin Missile!"

"Tsk! That's the only move you know! Forretress, use the Rapid Bin to tackle him!"

Forretress started to spin, deflecting Cacnea's pins and in the meanwhile heading towards him. James glanced at Cacnea, who returned the glance, and continued to attack Forretress with his Pin Missile attack. But Forretress was coming.

"I think it's finished, Naruto. Your friend lost."

"You say so?"

"Cacnea, open you arms and stand still!"

"!"

For the shock of almost everyone in the room, Cacnea did as told. The only ones who remained calm were James, Naruto and Norman. Forretress tackled Cacnea with the Rapid Spin.

"Are you a fool! Your Cacnea…"

"You distracted yourself, Brock!"

"!"

Even being tackled, Cacnea didn't bounce around like a ball. Instead, he clinched to Forretress, who had stopped his rotation.

"!" 'The spin…'

"You use Rapid Spin to cover the only weak point of Forretress! His eyes! Go, Cacnea!"

"Cacnea!"

"No!"

"Leech Seed!"

Cacnea shoot seeds from the flower on his head, which entered Forretress armour. Suddenly plants started to grow from the inside of Forretress and enveloped his entire self, paralyzing him and blocking his movements, making him fall to the ground. Norman raised an arm and pointed it to James, declaring him winner.

"Forretress is no more able to fight! The winner is Cacnea! James wins the match!"

_Continue…_


	3. Ways and detours

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character from both the mangas/anime.

"Talking"

'Thought'

Let's answer the reviews!

**Darkangelwp05: **Don't worry. Naruto will keep on fighting. Maybe I'll make him fight in team with his PKMN… XD I'd love to see that!

**Senoid: NO!**

_Cacnea shoot seeds from the flower on his head, which entered Forretress armour. Suddenly plants started to grow from the inside of Forretress and enveloped his entire self, paralyzing him and blocking his movements, making him fall to the ground. Norman raised an arm and pointed it to James, declaring him winner._

"_Forretress is no more able to fight! The winner is Cacnea! James wins the match!"_

**In the pocket, a sphere. In the sphere…**

**Chapter3: Ways and Detours**

"Yaaaahoooo! So you didn't only make out with Nurse Joey, in there!"

"I won!" 'My first victory… I can't believe it…'

James was crying like a baby, at the thought that he had been finally able to win a Pokemon Match. Naruto was jumping in the air. Brock rushed at his Forretress, while Ash, May and Max were… Frozen. Brock was former Gym Leader. The weaker of Kanto, but still a Gym Leader. And travelling he had become even more powerful. Brock had underestimated him, yes, but that guy was powerful. Using a disadvantaged Pokemon, he won. After replacing Forretress in his PokeBall, Brock walked towards James. A serious look on his face. Then, suddenly, he smiled and offered his hand to James. James stared in awe at him, and then shook his hand with joy.

"Nice fight. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Sorry for Nurse Joey incident…"

"Don't worry. Uhuhuh… You can have one, but all the others are waiting for me! MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

"He scares me…"

"Brock is always like this."

"Really? Well, instead… Hey! You're Norman, the Gym Leader of this city, right?"

"Uh? Yes. Why would you ask?"

"Prof. Oak told me to talk to you to have information on the league."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… Prof Oak told you to escalate the Pokemon League to get access on more information, right?"

"Right. I need to know how I ended up here."

"I still can't believe it… You came from another world!"

"Here's some orange juice."

The group transferred to Norman's home to have their talk. Naruto told to his entire story, starting from the strange sphere and ending to when Prof Oak gave him his Mudkip. While they were talking, the Pokemon were playing in the garden. Norman's wife took them some orange juice to drink.

"Thanks, lady."

"Nothing."

"Well… What could I say… There are two ways to become the champion of the Pokemon League. One longer but easier, and one shorter but more difficult. In both the ways, though, you must achieve the eight badges."

"… What ways?"

"Well, the first is to win the League tournament. It's the longer way, but it's easier because you must fight with other trainers."

"And… The more difficult one?"

"… You must fight and defeat all the Elite Four in a row, and then you must defeat the League Champion to achieve the title from him."

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"The Elite Four?"

"The four most powerful trainers of each region are called Elite Four. Only the Champion is stronger. If you can defeat all of them in a row, you achieve the right to challenge the Champion. But if you lose with one of them, you must retry. And you can try only once in a year."

"Uhm… I think I'll take the short way."

"Are you nuts! That's impossible to do something like that!"

"If they created this way, then there must be someone who managed to do it."

"Actually there have been nine people who managed to do it. The last of them is still the Champion."

"Hear that? Impossible it's nothing. That's my nindo. Right, James?"

Naruto slapped friendly James on the back, but with too much power. His hat suddenly fell to the ground. And all the others in the room stared at James in awe. Pikachu was already preparing a Thunder, Ash was taking another PokeBall, May and Max as well, while Brock was trying to do hara-kiri at the thought to have lost with a member of the…

"TEAM ROCKET!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I… Lost… With him…"

"Her… What the fuck…"

"Sigh… You remember that group of boys who always kicked my ass?"

"Yeah… ! Hey! Don't tell me…"

"Yes. They are."

"Hey! Stay away from him! He's a dangerous thief and criminal!"

"Eh? What are you saying? Yeah, he was, but now he's my friend…"

"Don't make me laugh! He's only tricking you! He's a liar and a loser! And though, he doesn't deserve friends!"

"…"

James looked at the ground, a sad expression on his face. They were right. He was a danger… Well, maybe not dangerous, but a thief and a criminal. And even if he wanted to change… Maybe he didn't deserve that because of his past actions… Then, a screaming blondie took him back to reality.

"BULLSHIT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HIM!"

"!"

Naruto was angry. No, he was hyperventilating. That situation… Remembered him so much of his past… Loser… Dead last… Monster… Judged even before they knew him. His cerulean eyes, usually calm and cheerful, were now burning with rage. He then started to do hand-seals.

"You know, I thought we could travel together, but I don't want to stick with people like you!"

Naruto took James' arm, and then they disappeared. They reappeared behind them. James and Naruto took their Pokemon and then disappeared newly. They reappeared at least a mile away from the city. Naruto was panting. He had never used the technique to go so far.

"Uff… What a bunch of stick in the ass…"

"… Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"… Thanks."

"Ahhh! Don't worry… Now, we should find a place to sleep around here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and James set up camp into a clearing, three miles away from the city, near a lake. James was sleeping in his sleeping-bag, but Naruto was not able to get any sleep. He was thinking about, for the first time in three days, about his home. He had disappeared suddenly, and no-one saw him. The most of the village was probably having a party, but what about his friends? The people who loved him? Maybe they had thought he had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, or killed by Orochimaru or Sasuke, or by a Konoha villager. His life had been threatened so may times… But this time, even if he was safe, he was totally lost. He was in another world, without a clue for returning home or why he was there. At least, he had already found friends… And fighting with Pokemon was fun.

'Eheh… I'd like to see the face of the others seeing Mudkip or Cacnea… Hey! Now that I think about it, I need to catch more Pokemon, if I want to stand a chance against a Gym leader! I only have Mudkip…' "Uh?"

Naruto heard something in a bush. A rustle. He immediately faked sleep, while silently reaching his pocket where the PokeBall with Mudkip was. Suddenly, a black and grey dog-like Pokemon appeared in front of him. He had been attracted by the smell leaved by the soup that James cooked. Naruto noticed that also James had waked up, and together they stood.

"Hey! You! What are you doing!"

"Poooochyena!"

Naruto took out the Pokedex, and the image of the Pokemon appeared.

"_Poochyena. Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokemon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out_."

"Poochyena…"

"It's only a minion. It's very common, and not so stron… Offf!"

James never finished saying "strong" that the Poochyena tackled him into the stomach, sending him flying in a tree. Naruto stared in awe at the Pokemon, who was now howling.

"I think this Poochyena is elite among the commons…"

"Yeah… I think so too… Now… watch out. He's using his Howl attack. His ATK points are now higher."

"Poochyena, I decided! I want you to be the first Pokemon I'll catch! Go, Mudkip!"

Naruto tossed the PokeBall into the air, and Mudkip appeared. He landed in front of Poochyena. The dog-like Pokemon was glaring at both of them. Then he suddenly rushed at Mudkip, tackling him. Mudkip flew, but managed to land on his feet.

"He's strong! Watch out, Mudkip! Use the Water Gun!"

"Muuuuud… Kiiip!"

Mudkip send a jet of water towards Poochyena, who dodged to the left, and continued to run to not be caught by the Water Gun. Then, he tossed some sand to Mudkip, blinding him.

"Watch out, Mudkip!"

Poochyena rushed at Mudkip, using the Tackle… But ended up hitting a saucepan. Naruto had used the Kawarimi on Mudkip. Poochyena was now rolling on the ground, massaging his nose.

"Go, Mudkip! Use Water Gun!"

"Muuuud!"

This time the jet of water hit Poochyena, and the Pokemon flew into the air. Then, he was returning to the ground.

"Mudkip! Use Tackle!"

"Muuuuudkiiip!"

Mudkip jumped into the air, and tackled Poochyena, sending him crushing on the ground. Poochyena had now spiral-like eyes. Naruto took out a PokeBall and tossed it at him. The PokeBall hit him and enveloped him into a purple light. The PokeBall moved for thirty seconds, and then stopped. Naruto slowly approached the ball, and then he grabbed it and jumped happy into the air.

"Hurray! I caught Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Well done…" 'I think I should start to catch more Pokemon too…' "Now I suggest getting back to sleep."

"I agree. Yawn! Mudkip, that's enough."

Naruto got back Mudkip in his sphere, and then re-entered his sleeping-bag. Then he remembered of something else. That annoying group.

"We are going to Rustboro City, right? I'd prefer not to meet Ash and his friends…"

"Me too… Well, we could take a detour. They'll pass trough the forest. We could pass trough the Eevee Reserve."

"Ok. We'll pass trough there, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, a man dressed with a black cloak was on a knee, talking apparently to no one. But a voice was coming from the darkness around.

"What happened?"

"Apparently… It seems that the power we used was not enough. It's like we transferred two beings, instead of one…"

"I see… Maybe Kyuubi had been sealed inside something… Or someone."

"In that case… We have transferred his vessel as well. That's why he managed only to appear in this world, and not in the place we wanted him to be."

"Yes… The energy was too weak… We hardly manage to reach the amount to transfer Kyuubi where we wanted it to be… But the vessel got into the process. Now, the problem will be found it."

"I already dislocated our men with appropriate Pokemon to detect Kyuubi. There's no need to worry, my lord. But it'll take time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eevee Reserve. The only place in all Hoen where Eevee can be found. Also, it's the only place were the Evolution stones can be found, hidden underground. Indeed, the Reserve is divided in four areas: the Normal Area, where there are no Evolution Stones, where the trainers can found Eevee; the Flame Area, full of Fire Evolution Stones, and where the Eevee eventually evolve into Flareon; the Water Area, full of Water Evolution Stones, where the Eevee eventually evolve into Vaporeon; and finally, the Thunder Area, full of Thunder Evolution Stones, where the Eevee eventually evolve into Jolteon."

"And where are we, now?"

Naruto and James had entered the Eevee reserve, detouring from the normal path. They found themselves into a large forest, with open space and small lakes every once and often.

"We are in the Flame Area. That means we'll found a lot of Flareon."

"Flareon, uh?"

Naruto took out the Pokedex.

"_Flareon. Evolved form of Eevee using the Flame Evolution Stone. Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokemon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees._"

"Wow! It seems powerful!"

"Yeah, but this is a Reserve. We can't catch any Pokemon, here. We can only watch them in their habitat."

"And why those guys are trapping them into cages?"

"Eh? Who?"

"Over there!"

James turned the head. In an opening stood a big man with a Tyranitar who was closing Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Eevee, all hardly beaten, into cages.

"!" 'That's the same man who was hunting for Koffing and Ekans!'

"Ahhh… What a pleasing fell… I'm newly free! I managed to escape from that prison thanks to those weirdoes dressed like modern pirates… What was their name? Team Piro… Ikro… Mah! And I also found a more profitable work! Eevee and his evolutions are extremely rare in Hoen! There are peoples who'll pay a lot of money for you, sweeties…"

The Pokemon were yapping for the pain. Tyranitar had beaten them up really bad. Naruto understand the situation, and takes the PokeBall with Mudkip from his pocket. James noticed the thing, and stopped him, making him read the Pokedex.

"Tyranitar. Evolved form of Pupitar. Its body can't be harmed by any kind of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies."

"That Pokemon it's too powerful for any of our Pokemon… We should… Uh?"

Suddenly, from behind a bush, a Flareon popped up. The Flareon is visibly angry.

"Oh. Another Flareon. Well… I already have enough of them, so I don't need you. Go away, if you don't want to be destroyed."

"Flareon!"

Flareon emitted a tornado of fire from his mouth, completely enveloping him. James recognized the attack: it's the Fire Spin. The attack seemed powerful, but Tyranitar was unharmed, once Flareon finished his attack.

"Ahahah! Well… I suppose that you're more stupid than I thought! Tyranitar is a Rock Pokemon! Fire attacks do nothing to him! Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!"

"! Damn!"

Tyranitar suddenly shot from his mouth an enormous beam of yellow energy. Flareon stood wasn't able to move. But, suddenly, James jumped out of the bush, and embraced him, protecting. The Hyper Beam reached his target, and an enormous explosion blew up.

"! James! No!

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

James has been hit by the Hyper Beam to protect Flareon. Naruto decide to fight the Tyranitar as well… But in ninja way! The first ever battle NinjaVSPokemon! Who'll be the winner! Stay tuned!


	4. Meet the troublemaker!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character from both the mangas/anime.

Eheheh… Between who thinks I'm a total freak and who appreciate it, this story got 35 reviews in three chapters. Nicely done, I think. Sorry for the wait, but I got occupied with my other Cross-Overs. Let's first answer to the reviews!

**a fan don't have name:** Edward! My friend!

Edward: YOU! BASTARD!

Meinos??????

Edward: How come you haven't do a FMAXNaruto crossover yet?

Meinos: … Boy, I have three other stories going on… But I'll pay you a visit soon, don't worry.

Edward: … Ok.

"_Ahahah! Well… I suppose that you're more stupid than I thought! Tyranitar is a Rock Pokemon! Fire attacks do nothing to him! Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!"_

"_! Damn!"_

"_! James! No!"_

**In the pocket, a sphere. In the sphere…**

**Chapter4: Meet the troublemaker**

A cloud of dust began to raise because of the explosion. When it cleared, Naruto saw a pretty beaten up James embracing a safe Flareon.

"… What a moron… Getting in the way of a Hyper Beam…"

"… Nope. The moron is you."

"Nh?"

Naruto finally exited the bushes, making the poacher notice his presence.

"First an idiot, then a brat. And why would I be an idiot?"

"Because you messed up with me. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"!"

Naruto multiplied into 6, and they all rushed at Tyranitar, their punches enveloped in chakra. They hit him.

"Gotcha!"

"What the fuck…"

"…"

"…"

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

All the Narutos screamed in pain and held their now hurt hands, red as pepperoni. Then they all disappeared, except for the real one.

"Ahahahah! Only an idiot would fight a Tyranitar with his bare hands! I don't know what was that trick of before, but Tyranitar is one of the best Pokemon for the hand to hand combat, because of his high defence and attack stats! Tyranitar! Earthquake!"

"Tyranitar!"

"!"

Tyranitar jumped in the air and then landed on the same point, creating an enormous shockwave. The ground crumbled and Naruto lost his balance.

"Damn… Uh?"

Tyranitar was in front of him, and then he punched Naruto hard in the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Urgh!"

"Ahahah! It's impossible for humans to win against Pokemon, stupid!"

'Damn… I bet that some Pokemon could even stand up against the Ero-Sannin…' "Maybe, but now the idiot is you."

"Uh?"

"Look at the cages."

"Eh? … OH, NO!"

The cages containing the various Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon were now destroyed. A collateral effect of the Earthquake. And now all the Pokemon were surrounding Tyranitar and the poacher.

"Oh, shit…"

"Well… I guess we outnumber you."

"… Damn you…"

"Eh… Crime… Never pays…"

"James! Are you okay?"

James was awake, and the Flareon was still in his hands, safe, and he was looking at him with a face of concern.

"Man, what a dumb-ass. The Hyper-beam is maybe the strongest attack existing. Why did you jump in?"

"…"

James looked at the little Pokemon in his arms. Usually, Flareon has a body temperature of 1700 degrees, but when they fill protected and safe, they are warm. James had a similar Pokemon, back at his house.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Growlithe! Try and catch me!"_

"_Growlithe!"_

_End of the flashback_

"Let's say… That he reminds me of an old friend."

"Ok… And now, poacher?"

"… The hell with that! Tyranitar earthquake!"

"Tyranitar!"

Tyranitar jumped another time up in the air… Big error. All the Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon hit him at the same time with Thunder Shock, Flamethrower and Aurora Beam. When he fell to the ground he was paralysed, burned and frozen at the same time.

"No! Tyranitar!"

"Don't worry about your Tyranitar…"

"!"

The poacher turned around to see James and the Flareon on his shoulder, very angry and ready to cast an attack on him.

"Worry about your own self."

"No! Wait! I sur…"

"Flareoooooooon!"

Another Fire Spin, and this one enveloped the poacher, who began to run in circles screaming like a girl, before falling to the ground toasted and unconscious. This caused a good laugh from James and Naruto.

"What should we do with him, now?"

"Well… If experience taught me something…"

"What happened here?"

"An agent Jenny would come right away?"

"Ehm… More or less…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping the poacher by the police, agent Jenny offered the two friends to stay at the park police station for the night. When Naruto woke up, he found that James had his hair messed and agent Jenny too. And they both had strange marks on the neck. Guess why… After breakfast and adjusting their looks, the two kept on travelling.

"If you go on like this, they'll call you the Joey/Jenny killer."

"Shut up… Uh?"

Suddenly, the bushes rustled. And guess who came out of it? The Flareon who James helped before. He approached the trainer and yapped at him.

"It seems… That he wants to go with you…"

"Uhm… If a Pokemon wants to come with you, it's okay to take it. Even if you're in a reserve."

"I bet that you asked agent Jenny between a moan and a aroused scream…"

"STOP THAT! Uff… Well, what I can say… Welcome aboard, Flareon."

James took out a Poke ball and he threw it to Flareon. The Pokemon let himself being hit, and so James captured him at the first try. Then he took the Poke Ball and placed it on his belt, like ever good trainer.

"I'm envious, you know… You got a very strong Pokemon…"

"Hey. Don't forget that your Poochyena almost broke my ribs with a Tackle. He 's not that bad."

"I was joking, only joking. My Poochyena will soon kick your sorry ass."

"Yeah, yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same darkness, same room, same men in the obscurity. News.

"My lord, we detected the chakra of the Kyuubi."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's heading for Rustboro city. Apparently, he's travelling with someone."

"Bring him to me alive… And kill the other one."

"Yes, my lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and James were walking trough a forest to reach Rustboro city. Naruto was bored behind human imagination.

"Uff… How much is left to Rustboro city?"

"Well… I think about two days."

"I'm bored… It doesn't happen anything, around here… Uh?"

"WAIT, STUPID POKEMON!"

Suddenly from the trees exited first a terrorized Zigzagoon, and then… A girl. The girl was around Naruto's age. She was wearing a pair of leather boots, and a military green pair of shorts and a camping short sleeveled shirt of the same colour, then a military green peak. She was a few centimetres higher than Naruto. She had emerald green eyes and dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail.

"OUTTA THE WAY! Pokeball, go!"

"Eh? OUCH!"

The girl hit Naruto on the head with the Pokeball and, surprisingly… Naruto entered the Pokeball! He got enveloped by the purple light and disappeared inside the spherical object, while the Zigzagoon got away, leaving two stupefied teens.

"… What the…"

"… Is that even possible?"

"… What kind of Pokeball is that?"

"It's a normal Pokebal…"

Neither the time to say Pokeball and the object exploded. Yes. It exploded, releasing Naruto. The three were now coughing hard, covered by a cloud of smoke and detritus.

"Coff! Coff! ARE YOU CRAZY TO THROW OBJECTS TO PEOPLE LIKE THIS?"

"Coff! Coff! The fault is yours! You were in the way of my launch!

"Cough! Sorry if I was walking my way to Rustboro city!"

"Coff… Calm down, now."

The cloud faded away, leaving the three teens in the middle of the road, now calm thanks to James.

"IT'S HER FAULT!"

"NO! IT'S YOURS FAULT!"

"Listen, It's almost lunch-time. What about we have lunch while we discuss this thing?"

"Uhm… It's okay with me."

"And what makes you think that I want to eat with…"

An enormous growl, that one could have said it belonged to a Charizard echoed in the forest. It was a stomach. The stomach of a pony-tailed girl, now blushing.

"… You don't eat from?"

"… Two days… A bunch of Poochyena got my food…"

"… Dumb ass…"

"WHAT?"

"Naruto, please… What's your name?"

"… Karen…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It must have been the Akatsuki!"

"No, the sound!"

"No, his comrades demons! They probably came to help him and…"

"BE QUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

Tsunade newly established the order of the council, and of the various friends of Naruto as well. Obviously the disappearing of the official troublemaker of Konoha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki didn't pass unnoticed. His friends were worried for his health, while the village was worried for the Kyuubi.

"Now, be calm. Of one thing we're certain: Naruto didn't disappear for human things. If Orochimaru or the sound nins would have kidnapped him, we would have certainly noticed, or Naruto would have make us notice. He would have certainly used the Kyuubi chakra, but we didn't sense anything. And the Kyuubi didn't release, otherwise we would now be nothing more than piles of dead meat."

The metaphor of the Godaime sent a cold shiver up the spines of the most of the people around. Then, Hinata Hyuga found the courage of talking.

"T-Then… What happened?"

"Well… An ANBU squad found… Like a strange portal in one of the training grounds."

"A portal?"

"Yes. Like an enormous black swirl. And we found Naruto's forehead protector too near there, and traces of his chakra. So… We suppose he disappeared into that swirl."

"… But, what that swirl is?"

"We have a theory. We believe is a black hole."

"A… Black hole."

"… I've heard of it during a mission in the Thunder country. They have a great developed technology, there. They say that black holes are things made of energy only, and that cay attract even the light. But aren't they supposed to be big millions of times this planet?"

"Yes. In fact, we believe that his one has been created artificially."

"Artificially?"

"Yes. Maybe with a technique or anything else. Do you know about the theory which says that black holes are passages for other universes?"

"… You say that…"

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer in this world."

Hinata faints and whispers began again to echo. Tsunade this time punched her desk to establish order. Talks of convincing…

"… Now, we have to talk about his retrieval. We can't leave him and the Kyuubi in another world. The Kyuubi is our responsibility and Naruto is a ninja of this village."

"… It means that a retrieving squad needs to enter that… Portal?"

"Yes. But I will not force anyone to enter it. Who enters it could never come back. If no one wants to go, we'll leave the matter in the current situation."

Silence in the room. For five good minutes. Then… A hand raised from the crowd. The hand of a certain Jounin. Hyuga Neji.

"I'm going."

"What's your motivation, Hyuga Neji?"

"… Naruto saved me from a darkness, so I guess… I have to save him from his own."

"Good. Anyone else?"

A chunin with enormous eye-brows. Rock Lee.

"I'll go! I can't leave Naruto-san in troubles like this!"

Another hand. A lazy chunin genius.

"It will be terribly troublesome…"

"… No one else? Very well. Hyuuga Neji. Rock Lee. Nara Shikamaru. You three will be the squad who will enter the black hole and find Naruto. Good luck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Naruto sneezed three times. James was cooking something, and Karen was almost drooling. Naruto noticed it.

"Watch out for the drool…"

"Eh? AH! Sorry… Ahhh… I'm so hungry…"

"So, you're a Pokemon trainer too?"

"Nope. I'm a Pokemon collector."

"Pokemon… Collector?"

"Yes! My dream is to complete the Pokedex, capturing all the 386 existing Pokemon!"

"386? Weren't they… Ah. Don't tell me that you believe the legends."

"Of course I believe them! Deoxys the space Pokemon… Groudon and Kyogre, the Pokemon who forged Hoen… Ho-Ho and Lugia… All the legends have some truth in them! But to capture them, I need strong Pokemon! First I will form the strongest Pokemon squad the world will ever seen, and then I'll go on the haunt for the legendary Pokemon!"

"Good luck…"

"And you two?"

"Well, I'm Naruto, I'm from another world and I want to become the Hoen League Champion."

"… Repeat."

"I come from another world."

"… Ok, I suppose it's true, since you actually entered a Pokeball. No human of this world ever did that, you know… What about you… Ehr…"

"James. The name's James. And… I don't really know what I want to do."

"Really? Poor thing… Were you heading for Rustboro city?"

"Yes. I want to fight the Gym Leader."

"Uhm… Do you have three Pokemon?"

"Ehm… No. I have only two of them."

"You need at least three Pokemon to fight a Gym Leader."

"Ok… I guess I have to capture one before arriving there."

"How many Pokemon have you captured, till now?"

"Two."

"Only? But didn't you say that…"

"I said that first I want to form a formidable squad of Pokemon. And Pokemon aren't stickers. I can't just capture them and then send them to my PC."

"… Right. Sorry for the dumb question."

"Don't worry. There're a lot of trainers who use Pokemon as tools. Only because their main purpose is to train them for fighting, it doesn't mean that they are war machines."

"Right… Uh?"

Suddenly, two little white spheres came out of the bushes and landed on the ground near Naruto and the others. Naruto immediately recognized what were them.

'Flash bombs!' "Cover your eyes!"

"Eh? Ah!"

Fortunately, they did as told. When the bombs flashed, they didn't blind them. Out of the bushes came out a man dressed in a black cloak. In the middle of the cloak there was a strange violet drawing. It was similar to a Pokeball, only that in the middle of it there was an opened eye, and it had eight spikes surrounding it.

"Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi… You'll come with me."

"!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto and the others fight this new enemy, who seems too strong for them. But when all seems lost, Naruto discovers something crucial… Stay tuned!


	5. Soul Chain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character from both the mangas/anime.

Sorry if it took so long to update! Things to do, bitches to see… Ehm, ok, I just got delayed by my incoming final exam. But… Here we are! Enjoy, after reading the answers to the reviews!

**The Unknown Alias:** Ok. XD I read it in a site and I've always written Joey, from that moment.

**Surfer Tsunamiya:** Well… It's nor Team Rocke, Idro or Magma. It's a completely new team. Lee… Read further.

Ok, guys… I WANT YOU! Ehhr, I mean, I need your help! I need you to…

**VOTE FOR NEJI'S, SHIKAMARU'S AND LEE'S POKEMON!**

I've already planned some for Naruto, James and Karen, but I want you to choose for the others! So, here's the choices!

**Shikamaru's first Pokemon can be:**

Slakoth

Abra

Baltoy

**Neji's first Pokemon can be:**

Taillow

Natu

Swablu

**Lee's first Pokemon can be:**

Machop

Meditite

Geodude

Vote, please! I need the votes in two chapters!

"_Cover your eyes!"_

"_Eh? Ah!"_

_Fortunately, they did as told. When the bombs flashed, they didn't blind them. Out of the bushes came out a man dressed in a black cloak. In the middle of the cloak there was a strange violet drawing. It was similar to a Pokeball, only that in the middle of it there was an opened eye, and it had eight spikes surrounding it._

"_Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi… You'll come with me."_

"!"

**In the pocket, a sphere. In the sphere…**

**Chapter5: Soul Chain**

"Jinchu-what?"

"Naruto, is he… Talking about you?"

"… Yes. But he shouldn't be."

Now, Naruto was really confused. That man was menacing him to go with him, and above all things he knew about Kyuubi. How? Kyuubi was a demon from his world… Another strange things were the flash-bombs he used before. It's a typical ninja instrument… No, he was racing with his mind. But he went into his fighting stance just to be sure. One hand to his kunai pouch, the other one to his Pokeballs. His companions moved their hands to their Pokeballs as well.

"If you don't come with me on your own will, you'll leave me no choice but to use force."

"… Guys, I don't want to get you involved. I've never met this guy before, but he wants something from me."

"I suppose it has something to do with the fact that you can enter a Pokeball… Well, nice timing. My Pokemons needed a little warm-up, after all."

"Hey. Did you…"

"Yes. We heard, Naruto. But we don't want to run away."

"Take it as a pay-back for the meal."

Karen took out two Pokeballs, containing her Pokemons, obviously. James did as well, using only one hand, staying in a cool standing position, showing his right side to the enemy, the one with the hand holding the Pokeballs. Naruto glanced at them for a few seconds, then he sighed and he took out his Pokeballs as well. The hooded guy didn't move one inch at first, then suddenly he took out from under his mantle a purple Pokeball.

"Then, you leave me no choice."

"Ok, guys… Mudkip! Poochyena! Let's rock!"

"Cacnea! Flareon! Come out!"

"Torchik! Wurmple! I choose you!"

The three boys released their Pokemon. If he had the occasion, Naruto would have immediately taken out his Pokedex to check Karen's Pokemons. But now he had to focus on his opponent. The hooded man didn't launch his Pokeball. He simply let it fall to the ground under his feet.

"Come out… Claydol."

The Pokeball opened in mid-air, and the Pokemon exited. To Naruto, it was some sort of enormous idle made out of clay with a lot of eyes. But something didn't seem right, in that Pokemon. Even in the darkness, Naruto could detect like… A pair of black marks under his numerous eyes, half-moon shaped. This time Naruto had to took out his Pokedex.

"_Claydol. Claydol is an enigma that appeared from a clay statue made by an ancient civilization dating back 20,000 years. This Pokemon shoots beams from both its hands."_

"Ground and Psychic… Good. Mudkip will be perfect for the job."

"Watch out, Naruto… This is an evolved Pokemon."

"So what?"

"Smartie! If he's evolved, means that he has reached at least a certain level… So, he's powerful."

"Understood… But it has never been a problem, for me."

"… It will be from now on, Jinchuuriki. Claydol…"

"…"

'? How come this Pokemon doesn't… Talk?'

"Ancient Power."

"!"

Suddenly, the ground under the feet of the group began to tremble. And even more suddenly, a lot of rocks began to hover at mid-air and then threw themselves towards humans and Pokemons. Naruto immediately reacted. He jumped out of the way and grabbed James and Karen. Then he jumped high in the air and attacked himself to a big tree using the tree-climbing technique, while screaming…

"Everybody! Dodge!"

"Oh, no!"

"Torchic! Wurmple!"

In the mess of dust and rocks, the three humans lost sight of their Pokemons. When the dust got away, Wurmple and Poochyena were on the ground, senseless, while the other seemed safe. The Baltoy still stood there, immobile, with the hooded man behind him.

"Oh, no!"

"Damn you! What the hell was, that attack!"

"It's called… Ancient Power. It's a Rock-type attack with power 60. But the real problem is another."

Naruto descended from the tree holding Karen and James. Then he quickly took out his Pokeball to call Poochyena back, and so did Karen for Wurmple. He then took out three kunais.

"What is it, then? James?"

"That attack… Has a 50 of possibility to increase all the stats of the Pokemon who uses it."

"Damn it…"

Suddenly, Claydol got enveloped by a rainbow-coloured light, signalling that the side-effects of the attack had taken place. Naruto quickly threw the kunais towards the hooded man. Suddenly, the Claydol moved in the way of the weapons. He got enveloped by a purple light and he deflected all of them.

"!"

"What the…"

"Don't stay there dumb-founded, idiot! Attack!"

"Naruto! We'll cover you! Karen! Let's try a combination with our Pokemons!"

"Ok! Torchic! Ember!"

"Cacnea! Pin Missile! Flareon! Fire Spin!"

The three Pokemon shoot out their attacks all at once. Cacnea's pins and Torchic's small globes of fire got enveloped by Flareon's Fire Spin, combining in one powerful attack. Claydol took the attack, but a ground type Pokemon doesn't fear fire that much.

"… Pathetic."

"Mudkip! Mud slap!"

"!"

Suddenly a big amount of mud landed on the eyes of Claydol, blinding him. Mudkip.

"Tsk…"

"Now… Water Gun!"

"Muuuuud!"

Mudkip used his attack, launching an enormous water-jet towards Claydol. He was gonna feel that… That, if the attack reached Claydol. He got enveloped by that purple light one more time, and Mudkip's water gun never reached his target.

"! What…"

"… Now, you're really pestering me. Claydol. Psybeam."

"! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Argh!"

"He's… He's attacking our minds…" 'This is impossible… Psychic Pokemons don't attack human minds this way… They… They have done something to him…'

"Ghhh…"

While Claydol continued to attack Naruto and his friends, the hooded man stood there, impassibly. Like anything was happening.

"Choose. Your friend's safety… Or their death. I need only you, after all."

"Aaaargh…" 'Damn… I… I have no other choice… I must try that thing.'

"?"

Suddenly, the hooded man inarched an eyebrow. Naruto was doing something with his hands… Handseals. If one could have seen his face, he could have seen pure surprise. The Jinchuuriki was a ninja. And thing even more surprising…

'! This… This is impossible! Those hand-seals!'

Suddenly, Mudkip got enveloped by an azure light. The effect of the Psybeam broke on him and on Naruto too. The two got back on their feet like nothing happened.

"So… That purple light was some kind of Ninjutsu… So, I was right. You're a ninja."

"…"

"Well, let's see if this technique powers up both defence and attack! Mudkip! Water gun!"

"!"

Caught by surprise, the mysterious man didn't have the time to react and give orders to his Pokemon. The blast of water caught both of them with such power… That they made the end of the old Team Rocket. A reverse shooting star with the final 'Blink'.

"Wow… What kind of technique is this?"

"…" 'For once, I'm the one seeing this thing… … This… This is like…' "THIS IS LIKE BEING FUCKING REBORN!"

"! James! What's with the burst!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hooded man, in the meanwhile, had landed into a clearing a mile away from Naruto and the others. While he called back his Claydol, he started to process all the last info… That meant only more problems.

"This is bad… This is really bad."

The hooded man made a few hand-seals, and a black portal appeared in front of him. He entered it, and he was in front of his direct superior, in the darkness. He immediately bowed to him.

"Sir! We have big problems!"

"What? Kato… Where's the Jinchuuriki?"

"That's exactly the problem! The Jinchuuriki is a ninja!"

"! A shinobi! Don't tell me…"

"Yes! He saw my hand-seals! He caught me by surprise, but in the end he managed to perform the Soul Chain!"

"At the first try… And what kind of 'Link' does he have, with his Pokemons?"

"An attack-boost link, sir. I don't know which one precisely, but his Pokemon's attack power increased!"

"… Ok. Now rest. I'll report this to Kage-sama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Naruto and Karen were walking trough the forest. Naruto felt quite uneasy. His two companions didn't ask anything, but he knew that they wanted to know. Know what the hell a Jinchuuriki was, what that guy wanted from him… So, suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"Ok… I'll tell you everything."

"Everything what?"

"That was about time."

"Karen!"

"Hey. We nearly risked our lives. I don't even know him and I was almost to be killed by some crazy psycho! So, I think I deserve some explanations!"

"…"

In another time, Naruto would have talked her back and almost literally jumped on her. But he didn't feel like doing it, because the annoying girl was right. That guy was serious, and they deserved explanations.

"… When I was born, a nine-tailed demon was sealed inside me. That's what it's all about. They want the Kyuubi."

"? What?"

"You… You have a Ninetails sealed inside you?"

"… EH?"

Naruto was… Shocked. He was expecting surprise, fear, running away… But not amusement, as a reaction. What the hell…

"Have you heard what I said?"

"Yes… And I find it really strange. A Ninetails sealed inside your body?"

"Are you okay?"

"… What the hell is a Ninetails?"

"Uff… Look into your Pokedex."

"My… My Pokedex?"

Naruto took out his Pokedex, listening to Karen. Then… What to do? Sighing in frustration, Karen approached him. She opened his Pokedex and searched for the word: 'Ninetails'. When the Pokedex showed the results of the search, Naruto almost jumped. On the screen had appeared the Kyuubi… No. It was… Different. The being in the picture now showing on the Pokedex was giving him a sense of fear, respect, mystery… But it had not the screaming blood lust or the frightening eyes of the Kyuubi. Its looks were slightly different, and its fur was cream yellow instead of dark orange.

"This… This… It's not him… But it's very similar."

"This is a Ninetails. Evolution of Vulpix. It's a powerful Fire Pokemon who it's said to have even occult powers… But it's not a demon."

"You mean… Something similar to a Ninetails is sealed inside your body?"

"… Indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in Konoha, the three men team was almost ready to go. Lee, Neji and Shikamaru, along with a lot of other ninjas were gathered near the mini black hole, for farewells… Not final, hoping.

"Well… What to say. Good luck, you three. And pay attention."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"YOSH! WE'LL BRING BACK NARUTO-KUN!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, LEE! YOU'LL SHOW YOUR YOUTH POWER EVEN IN ANOTHER WORLD!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"… This is so fucking troublesome…"

"I know that it's horrendous to see… But let's pass, for now. We don't know how much time will pass till those two will meet again."

"… Yes. That's true."

"Lee. We must go."

"Yes!"

The three friends approached the black hole. They felt a small wind coming from their backs, going inside it. They shot a last glance behind their backs… And then they jump in. They immediately feel like rotating. Lee, obviously, screams. Shikamaru begins to panic. Neji is the only one who keeps his calm. It's all a black swirl, around them. Suddenly they see something grey.

"I think… I think we're about to arrive."

"… Yes."

"YOOOOSH! A WHOLE NEW WORLD AWAITS!"

"LEE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Sorry."

Then, they landed. Where, they didn't know. The place was very, very different from Konoha. They were in some sort of yard inside a fortress. But the fortress seemed to be more technologically developed than Konoha or anyone of the hidden villages. The three hid in the shadows just in time, dodging someone passing by. Two people. Each one wearing a strange hood.

"So… What do we do?"

"… Naruto is probably here as well. So… Let's follow them. We don't know anything about the place."

"Understood. Let's watch out for anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kage-sama."

The trio of Shinobi followed the hooded men. They arrived in very dark room. Only a few braces enlightened it, and only for a meter or so. They heard the voice of someone coming from the end of the room.

"I heard about it… So, is that true? Not only the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has not arrived in this very place, but he's a ninja too?"

"!" 'They're talking about Naruto.'

'He's not here… Too bad.'

'… They're talking like they have something to do with his disappearance.'

"And now, he has even learned the Soul Chain Jutsu."

"Yes, Kage-sama. I'm terribly sorry."

"… Don't worry. It's not a big thing."

"! But! Kage-sama!"

"I said: It's not. A big. Thing."

"… Yes, Kage-sama. But could I ask you why?"

"Yes. I'll explain the matter at the next reunion. But now…"

"…"

"Shouldn't we welcome our three guests?"

"!"

"!"

"!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

How trouble… Unfortunate. Busted just after arriving. Lee, Neji and Shikamaru start the run for their lives inside the fortress. In the meanwhile, Naruto arrives to Rustboro city! But he still hasn't caught his third Pokemons… Hasn't he? Stay tuned!


	6. Escape and the mischievous Shroomish

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character from both the mangas/anime.

Heyheyhey! I bet you missed this story, didn't you? You see, I just finished Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blu Team version, and that gave me inspiration! Wonderful game! Now, let's keep on rocking this pokeworld! Enjoy! But first… The results of the votations!

_Ururu from Bleach comes in with a paper_

"A-Ano… And the winner is…"

**For Shikamaru…**

SLAKOTH!

**For Neji…**

NATU!

**For Lee…**

MACHOP!

CONGRATULATIONS! AND CHEERS FOR EXTREMELY CUTE URURU-CHAN!

"… _Don't worry. It's not a big thing."_

"_! But! Kage-sama!"_

"_I said: It's not. A big. Thing."_

"… _Yes, Kage-sama. But could I ask you why?"_

"_Yes. I'll explain the matter at the next reunion. But now…"_

"…"

"_Shouldn't we welcome our three guests?"_

"_!"_

"_!"_

"_!"_

**In the pocket, a sphere. In the sphere…**

**Chapter6: Escape and the mischievous Shroomish**

Shikamaru has always been the calm and collective type, able to analyze and make the point of the situation even in the worst missions. Now, he was thinking about what had happened. First, they had been discovered by the man who was the head of the guys who were now following them trough his immense fortress. Then, the guy had launched high in the air a small purple ball, from which had appeared an enormous dragon-like creature who started breathing flames against them. Then, he, Lee and Neji escaped, and were now being followed by a mob of people in dark cloaks. But they were quickly distancing them. They were ninja, after all. So, when they turned an angle, Neji made sign to them to follow him inside a room, and they quickly closed the door. The mob passed by. Shikamaru fell on the ground, sighing.

"Tsk… What a pain in the ass…"

"Yes… But were are we?"

"?"

The three began to look around. They were in some sort of lab, in the dark. Tubes and strange electronic machines were beeping and they were the only source of lights. In the strange tubes, Neji noticed something strange. There was something into them. He activated his byakugan. It was some sort of cat like creature, with a golden medallion attached to his head. Under his eyes… Two strange half-moon shaped black marks. He deepened his analysis. The chakra coil of the creature. It was… Morphed. It was very strange, like bigger. And the flow was distorted, like he was under some Genjutsu.

"I think… This is a lab where they make experiments on these creatures."

"Like the ones into these cages, Neji?"

"?"

Neji turned around, and he saw Lee on his knees in front of three cages. Inside them, three other creatures like the one in the tube. He checked them with his Byakugan. These ones still had a normal chakra flow. So, they were still safe.

"These three still haven't received the treatment."

"Hey, look here."

Shikamaru was doing something with the computer. He found a map of the complex.

"Looks like there is a place, here, where they have vehicles. We'll just have to steal one of them and escape."

"… Can you find information on these strange creatures?"

"Already done. Look."

On the monitor appeared the images of the three creatures into the cages, with descriptions and other data.

"Pokemon type… What's a Pokemon?"

"Probably these creatures. And it seems that exist various kinds of them."

"Attacks… YOOOSH! SO THESE YOUTHFUL CREATURES ARE FIGHTERS!"

"Lee! SHUT THAT HOLE!"

"Sorry… But if we are to go away, we just can't leave these youthful creatures behind to be used as experiments!"

"Lee! They will only slow us down during the escape!"

"Don't worry! My youthful mind has already deviced a plan! Look!"

Lee pointed to a bunch of strange little balls, of red and white colour. To Neji… They looked like the fan that was the Uchiha clan's symbol. He smirked at the thought.

"The man who discovered us set that enormous dragon-like Pokemon from one of these sphere! I believe that is like this that they youthfully carry them around!"

"… For once, I agree with you, Lee. We should take these creatures with us."

"Not you too, Shikamaru…"

"Think about it, Neji. Lee is right. No creature deserves what they are going to undergo, from what I read on that computer. Otherwise, we might need their help. We don't know how strong can these Pokemon be, but there are ones, like that dragon-like one of before, that could seriously toast our sorry ass."

"… Tsk."

"Then, it's decided!"

With much enthusiasm, Lee took a Pokeball and destroyed the three cages, paying attention and trying to not injure the Pokemon inside. Then, he did a quick glance over the opened cages.

"YOSH! LOOK AT THIS ONE! HE'S SO FULL OF YOUTH THAT HE'S ALMOST SHINING!"

Lee grabbed a small Pokemon with a pair of very muscular arms. He then held out the Pokeball, and…

"Ehm… Shikamaru, I don't know how to use this thing."

"… Baka."

Neji and Shikamaru sweatdropped and sighed. Then, Shikamaru took a Pokeball as well and approached another cage, containing a bradip-like creature. He examined the little sphere and then he touched the small button. The sphere became as big as an orange.

"Uhm…"

Then, he let the sphere fall onto the Pokemon. When it touched him, the sphere opened in half and enveloped the Pokemon in red light. Then, the Pokemon got like absorbed by the light and into the sphere, which then went back into Shikamaru's hand.

"I think it's like this…"

"YOSH!"

Lee did the same with his Pokemon, leaving just Neji and the last cage. Neji snorted and approached the cage. In the cage was a very small bird-like Pokemon that, unlike the other two, was awake. He stared at Neji, and Neji stared back.

"I think the name of this Pokemon is… Natu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Sorry but… I hate pets."

"…"

"… Nothing personal, really…"

"…"

"… Stop staring at me…"

"Neji, this Pokemon is very similar to you, I must say!"

"… What in the hell have you smoked, Lee?"

"Lee is right. You have the same glance. And besides, you wouldn't want to ignore the cry for help of a 'caged bird'?"

"_Touche." _"… Sigh…"

Neji took a Pokeball as well and threw it at Natu, who got enveloped by the red light and closed into the Pokeball, which then Neji caught. Pressing the button one more time, it became small again. He stuffed it into one of his pockets on his Jounin jacket, closing it carefully.

"Now… Could we go? Where is this hangar?"

"Right below us. So, we'll…"

"YOSH! UNDERSTOOD!"

"! LEE! NO!"

Lee punched the pavement, and the three of them fell into the hangar, while an alarm was sounding, loud, and red lights started to colour the walls. Neji finally exploded.

"YOU BAKA! WHAT ABOUT STEALTH!"

"Aww… Come one, Neji…"

"Hey. We should just go."

Shikamaru led them to one of the big trucks inside the hangar, just while a mob of cloaked men rushed in. He turned on the power. Then, he pushed the accelerator to the max while Neji and Lee still hadn't sit into the truck.

"Tsk…"

"SHIKAMARU! THAT'S VERY UNYOUTHFUL!"

"Shut up. The door is closed. Neji?"

"Hmph… _Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!"_

While the truck proceeded at full speed, Neji used his fire technique to melt the metal door. So, they were now free as forest birds. Neji sat and Lee did so as well. Only that… They were a bit narrow, inside the truck.

"Uhm… It's probably designed for two people only."

"Yosh! Look what I got here, youthful comrades!"

"?"

Lee held out a strange red device. Neji noticed a small inscription on it. Pokedex.

"It must be some tool for one who posses a Pokemon."

"Shikamaru-san! Let me take over the task to uncover everything I can about Pokemon from this youthful tool!"

"… Only if you stop saying youthful every five seconds, Lee…"

"Of course, you…"

"Leeee…"

"Sorry. Ok."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Naruto and his group kept on travelling during the night. They needed to find a Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon. And so, they arrived. There it was. Rustboro city. They reached it. Naruto was incredibly excited.

"Yeah! Let's go! First we heal the Pokemon, then I will challenge the Gym Leader and win my first badge!"

"Ehm… Naruto…"

"What?"

"To challenge a Gym you need three Pokemon. But you currently have just Poochyena and Mudkip."

"! NOOO! I FORGOT!"

"Eheheh… Smartie is screwed…"

"Shut up, you cretin!"

"WHAT?! REPEAT IT, IF YOU DARE!"

"Now, calm down, the both of you. Naruto, I'll carry Poochyena to the Pokemon center. You'll just go back into the forest with Mudkip and search for another Pokemon. Ok?"

"Ok! Great idea! See ya!"

And so, Naruto rushed towards the forest one more time, ready to catch his third Pokemon. James sighed and put Poochyena's Pokeball inside his pocket.

"He's always hyper…" _"But it's a nice change from the life I had with the Team Rocket…"_

"Yeah! He's loud, obnoxious, annoying, idiotic…"

"And incredibly cute."

"Yeah, that to… HEY! DON'T MAKE ME SAY THINGS I DON'T THINK!"

"Eheheh… Sorry. Should we go?"

"…" "_Well, you don't see many blonde guys, nowadays… But till he doesn't correct his character he's not boyfriend material for anyone."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Naruto was looking around searching for a Pokemon along with Mudkip. He couldn't believe he forgot to capture one. Even Karen advised him about that. Yeah, that damn annoying pest…

"Who does she believe to be, after all?! She's always like 'I'm always right, you're just a loser! Blah Blah Blah!' God! So annoying!"

"Mud! Mudkip!"

"? What did you… Yeah! A Pokemon!"

In front of Naruto, in a clearing, was standing a strange plant-like Pokemon, yellow and green coloured. Naruto got out his Pokedex.

"**_SHROOMISH live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This POKEMON feeds on compost that is made up of fallen rotted leaves."_**

"Good! Come one, Mudkip! We'll attack him by surprise! At the count of three!"

"Mud!"

"One…"

The Shroomish was looking around. Naruto and Mudkip lowered themselves.

"Two…"

"Muuud…"

Naruto was ready to jump and Mudkip was ready to tackle Shroomish.

"Thr…"

The Pokenav rang. Naruto jumped… But in surprise. The Shroomish heard the noise and turned towards Naruto, who answered to the phone in a hurry.

"H-HELLO!"

"_Naruto! I'm Professor Oak. I've heard that you met with Ash. Could you please tell me what happened?"_

"Please, prof, later! You've already made me… What?"

The Shroomish didn't escape. Instead, he had approached Naruto. Naruto and Mudkip stared at him dumbfounded. Suddenly, Shroomish released spores. But they were not paralyzing spores nor sleeping spores… They were the most stinking spores Naruto had ever smelled. He jumped out of the way quickly covering his nose, but Mudkip wasn't so quick, and he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Mudkip! What the hell…"

"_Uhm… Strange. Usually, Shroomish don't product spores this stinking… This must be a particular one. If I was you, I'd capture him, Naruto."_

"… Of course! Mudkip! Water… Mudkip?"

Mudkip was still unconscious, Naruto remembered. The Shroomish just laughed, and a vein bulged on Naruto's forehead. He took out Mudkip's Pokeball and made him enter it one more time.

"Professor… I'll call you later… RIGHT NOW I HAVE A SHROOMISH TO KILL!"

Naruto rushed after the Shroomish and tried to catch him, but the Pokemon just jumped out of the way, sticking his tongue out to Naruto. The blonde then used his signature move, and now there were ten Naruto trying to catch the little grass Pokemon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, the Naruto's rescue team had arrived in a Pokemon center in the middle of nowhere. The nurse Joy told them that they were in the mountains near a city named Longvalley. They sooo needed a map. They managed to acquire a bit of information. Trainers were allowed to rest and eat in Pokemon centers for free. Now, they were in their room, making up a plan for the immediate future.

"So… What now?"

"Well… Now we're here. So… We should began searching for Naruto-san, right?"

"Yes… But starting from where?"

"Uhm… Well, let's analyze the situation. Naruto isn't stupid. He's now probably trying to understand how in the hell he appeared in this world. So, he must find a way to obtain informations."

"Right… And from what Lee told us about this world, the most respected and powerful people of this world are powerful Pokemon trainers. So, he's probably trying to become a Pokemon master…"

"…"

"…"

"… Ok. Knowing Naruto, he's probably trying to be the champion of the Hoen league."

"Yeah."

"So… What should we do?"

"Well… Miss Joey gave us a list of the order of the cities and Gyms one trainer should visit as a beginner, so… We will just travel till we meet Naruto. For now, it's best course of action."

"Yeah… However, before departing, I suggest we stay here a couple of days. We should learn how to fight alongside our Pokemon."

"… I think we…"

"No. We will not be enough. I remember you about that dragon… Well, from what I can tell from his shape and the Pokedex, it was a Pokemon named Salemence. The point is: we are not enough powerful to defeat some kinds of Pokemon. Face it, Neji."

"…"

"We need to become trainers as well."

"YOSH! THEN, WE'LL BEGIN TRAINING IMMEDIATELY! COME OUT, MY YOUTHFUL MACHOP!"

Lee launched his Pokeball, and from it exited the said Pokemon, who looked around, surprised to not being in a cage anymore. Suddenly, he found himself in front of Lee's face.

"Hello, my youthful new partner! Ready to train?"

"Machop?"

"Yeah, I know! Your spirit and youthfulness almost got crushed by being into that dark and gloomy place… BUT DON'T WORRY! FROM NOW ON, WE'LL FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE AND WE'LL SPREAD OUR LIGHT LIKE THE MOST POWERFUL AND YOUTHFUL OF ALL THE POKEMON-TRAINERS!"

Neji and Shikamaru sweatdropped while Lee was welcoming his Machop to his strangeness, with sunset and waves behind them. Shikamaru sighed and launched his Pokeball as well. Slakoth came out of it, scratching his head and looking around lazily. Suddenly, both him and Shikamaru yawned at the same time. They both noticed the thing, and they both smirked.

"Hey… Do you like cloud-gazing?"

"Slakoth…"

"…" "_Idiots…"_

Neji let his Pokeball fall to the ground, and Natu was newly in sight. The pokemon and the trainer started another staring contest, Natu simply staying there, Neji with his arms crossed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, Natu began to flutter his little wings very quickly, and slowly, he hovered all the way to Neji's head, and he landed on top of that. Then he scratched his beak a little, and then stood immobile one more time, staring into the same direction as Neji. Lee was restraining his laughter, while Shikamaru chuckled.

"Ihihih… It seems that Natu likes you very much, Neji. You're very alike, as I said."

"… Probably."

"… Natu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAARGH!"

"Shroom!"

And the last Naruto clone disappeared. Naruto stumbled into this as well, making it disappear. The Pokemon had managed to jump and dodge each one of the attacks Naruto had tried on him. The blonde shinobi was now panting.

"Anf… Anf… DAMN YOU!"

"Shroom, Shroom, Shroom!"

"AAARGH! STOP LAUGHING!" _"DAMN IT! I have to capture him, but… If I use ninja techniques, I might kill him… I have to use something that makes him unconscious without injuring him, otherwise he will hate him for the life-being… ! YES! I GOT IT! I hope it works, though…"_ "Henge no Jutsu!"

"Shroom?"

Suddenly, Naruto got enveloped by a cloud of white smoke. When he got out, he was transformed into… A female Shroomish. With enormous eyelashes, purple lipsticks and a red bra. Shroomish bulged his eyes out at the sight, and when Naruto turned around and raised himself on the point of his feet, showing what was under his Shroomish gown-like thing… Shroomish ended like Iruka, Ebisu and the third Hokage before him. Losing enormous amounts of blood and unconscious on the ground.

"Ah-ah! Got ya!"

Naruto morphed back and launched the Pokeball, capturing him without effort. He then raised it in the air and screamed…

"Victory!"

_To be continued…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto begins his first gym battle, while James meets an old acquaintance and he's forced to make a hard decision. Neji, Shikamaru and Lee begin their travel, and in the meanwhile they hear about a nice legend that could be very useful to them… Stay tuned!


	7. Important Notice

Important Notice

Ok… You see, I've learned something, during this years spent on Fanfiction dot net. If a story doesn't get enough reviews, it's not worth your time. And I don't have much time, lately, with the university and the silly thing known as my life. XD

That's why I'm deleting Naruto Bleach X and The Bunshin Scroll 2. So, why the notice? Because, I wanted to ask my fans this.

For deleting these two stories, I'll start and write another one. So… I need your votes. There are two options to choose from.

_**After death, a War**_

The long awaited sequel to after Death. Crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and it takes place entirely in the Naruto world, as the original After Death took place entirely in the Bleach world.

_**Ab Extare Sontes (Guilty of existence)**_

Crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts II. I'm not saying much about it, but reading my profile will give you a good idea of what this story would be like.

The poll will be open for seven days. Starting from today (31/03/2007) till the next Saturday (07/04/2007). I'll post the results on all my stories.

Vote by private messages, please. Because going to check all the reviews in all my stories would be a pain in the ass. '

Meinos Kaen


End file.
